


Lovers' Quarrell

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: 5+1 Times Fics (Because I'm Obsessed) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Fluff, Husbands, Husbands in love, M/M, True Love, quarrel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus and Alec may be the dream couple but even their relationship is not devoid of arguments.AKAThe five time times Magnus and Alec had silly arguments and 1 time it wasn't so silly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5+1 Times Fics (Because I'm Obsessed) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810555
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Lovers' Quarrell

**Author's Note:**

> this was done as a secret santa present and my giftee didn't have an ao3 account, so i decided to post it on to here.

1.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec hollered from their rumpled bed, face all grumpy and red. Magnus flinched from his position in the kitchen, frowning a bit.

He took the tray with the breakfast into their room prepared to see a smiley Alec at the food and the steaming hot coffee but all he saw was grumpiness and annoyance.

“Well, good morning to you,” Magnus enunciated, sarcastically. Alec shook his head angrily, his hair flopping on to his face, “It’s most definitely not,” he grumbled.

“Well, I tried to be a good husband and make breakfast for you,” Magnus snorted, sitting on the bed with the tray.

“Well, I didn’t ask you to,” Alec spat, turning over on the bed and huffing.

“If you were going to be such an ungrateful brat, I wouldn’t have even thought about making this for you,” Magnus shot back, annoyed at Alec’s lack of excitement.

“I thought this would be a nice thing considering you rarely get the day off,” he continued.

Alec turned back around to face Magnus, propping himself on his elbows, “Maybe, you should just ask me what I want,” he retorted.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s dramatics, “Fine, Alexander. I apologise for being sweet and bringing you coffee and breakfast. What can I do to make this better?”

Alec mumbled out an answer, looking at the sheets pooled at his waist. “What was that?” Magnus asked.

“I said, you can cuddle me, for once,” Alec said, louder. Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “You’re angry with me because of cuddles?”

“I—Every time I have a day off, I tell you I just want to wake up next to you. But you keep doing this breakfast in bed thing and it’s getting annoying now,” Alec huffed.

“Alexander, I was just trying to be nice—” Alec cut Magnus off, “I don’t _want_ you to be nice, just fucking cuddle me and kiss me awake, is that so hard?” Alec yelled, exasperated, “I hate having to leave you in the mornings, this doesn’t make it better,” Alec said, softening.

Magnus was startled by his outburst but quickly recovered, “Would you like to be cuddled right now, Alexander?” he asked, snapping the tray away.

Alec sunk into the covers, “And kissed,” he mumbled. Magnus internally laughed at what they were fighting over as he got under the blankets and wrapped his arms around his husband.

If this was the kind of stuff they fought about, he wouldn’t really mind. Alec hummed as he sank into Magnus’ embrace, hugging him close, arm and leg over his chest and his head tucked under Magnus’ chin as he nuzzled into his heart, placing a tiny kiss there.

“You’re right,” Magnus whispered after a while of them quietly cuddling and placing soft kisses on each other, “This is definitely better than breakfast in bed.”

Alec smiled, all smitten, leaning over to press a small kiss on Magnus’ lips, humming as he returned to the original position, both of them, tightening their arms around each other.

0000000000000000000000

2.

“Magnus, seriously?” Alec cried out exasperated.

“You’ve clearly found someone else, Alexander,” Magnus yelled.

“Babe, you know you’re the only one for me,” Alec whispered, moving forward to kiss Alexander.

Magnus flinched back, “That’s not what I walked in on last night. You were with him while I was a sleep. On our couch. Have you no shame?” Magnus shot back.

“Magnus, you’re being overdramatic,” Alec replied, exasperated.

Magnus’ laughter was hollow, “That’s what you said when you asked for a strand of my hair.”

Alec flinched back, “That was a low blow and you know it,” he replied, hurt showing in his voice.

“Well you deserved it. You’ve been lying to me, Alexander! Constantly spending time with him, seeing him after I’m asleep. I’m not blind, you clearly want him more than me,” Magnus cried out.

“Magnus, for fuck’s sake, he’s a goddamn cat! Chairman Meow gets hungry at night and you sleep like a corpse,” Alec shot back, “I get that you’re jealous, but this is getting out of hand.”

“I don’t get jealous.”

“Underhill?”

“You thought he was handsome!”

“Well, fuck, Magnus so did you. In fact, you referred to him as my handsome friend, if you have forgotten.”

Magnus opened and closed his mouth shut, unable to answer for that.

“And what about Adam?” Alec continued

“He was getting too handsy.”

“He was _five_ ”

Alec raised an eyebrow at his husband. “Okay, fine, maybe I get jealous. It’s not like you don’t” Magnus tried to defend himself.

“I never said I don’t, Magnus. And people flirt with you, even though I’m actually there and I don’t pretend that I’m not trying to make sure they know you’re mine,” Alec replied, growling a bit and pulling Magnus towards him.

“You’re _mine,_ husband, and I’ll make sure everyone knows that,” Alec rasped out, biting Magnus’ lower lip. Magnus’ breath hitched in response and he closed his eyes in anticipation.

But Alec moved out of his arms, “But you getting jealous over a friend, a cat and a five-year old, first of all, not only makes no sense but is absolutely ridiculous as well,” he laughed.

Magnus reddened, “Fine, fine, let’s forget about that. I’d much rather go back to what we were doing before, _husband_.”

Alec’s pupils dilated, two years of hearing it still didn’t affect him any less. He let Magnus pull him in.

“You mean, this?” Alec asked and kissed Magnus, hard. Magnus moaned, threading his fingers through Alec’s hair and hiking a leg around his hip which Alec held onto, grinding as they made out.

0000000000000000

3.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, drawling out his name as he got out of the shower looking like a drowned cat.

“Yes, darling,” Magnus came out, looking like the smug motherfucker he is.

“You used up all the hot water . . . again,” Alec fumed.

“I did ask you to join me, gorgeous,” Magnus replied, not feeling the least bit remorseful, giving Alec an approving once over.

“Don’t you dare get turned on by this, you bastard,” Alec continued, wagging a finger in Magnus’ face.

“Alexander, you are asking for the impossible.”

“Magnus, all I want is hot water!”

“I thought you were going to say ‘me’,”

“I would, if _someone_ hadn’t use up all the hot water,” Alec replied, voice raising with every word.

Magnus struggled to keep a straight face, “Perfection needs to be maintained, Alexander, and it cannot be maintained without a nice hot shower.”

Alec smiled instantly, “You’re right. Why don’t you give your ichor covered husband a kiss?” he replied coming close to Magnus.

“Don’t you dare, Alexander! I will curse you,” Magnus warned him, as Alec inched closer with a sinister smile on his lips.

Magnus inched a few steps back and ran, a naked Alec following behind him, tracking ichor and water all over the apartment.

“What would your people say if they knew the Inquisitor was behaving like a child?” Magnus asked, trying to hid behind the house.

“They would understand that the Inquisitor needs hot water. Why don’t you just,” Alec asked twirling his wrist, as he tried to catch his husband.

“This is so much more amusing, my dear,” Magnus replied.

“Oh, is that so?” Alec asked, voice going low as he quickly took out his stele and activated his speed rune.

Magnus’ eyes widened and before he knew it, he was in Alec’s arms, ichor and all.

“There, now we both need hot water, maybe this time, I’ll join you,” Alec whispered, into Magnus’ ears.

“I’m sorry, Alexander, but that’s not sexy as you think it is.” Magnus bluffed.

Alec bit Magnus’ earlobe in response. “On further thought, let’s go,” Magnus replied, waving his hands to get the hot water running as he pulled an over enthusiastic Shadowhunter behind him.

00000000000000

4.

“Is it just me or are Alec and Magnus not speaking to each other?” Clary asked her Parabatai, looking at the two men who were ignoring each other, on different sides of the ops table.

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Yea, they got into a fight.”

“Alec and Magnus? A fight about what? They couldn’t decide who was the prettiest?” Clary scoffed, incredulous.

Izzy looked at her, blasé. Clary’s eyes widened, “You’re kidding.”

Jace walked up to Izzy and Clary, “Alec and Magnus have a fight over who’s more pretty again?” he asked, rubbing at his Parabatai rune.

Clary turned to him, “Again?” she asked, now turning to Izzy, “How many times has this happened and where the fuck was I?”

“More times than we care to count,” Jace answered her question.

“And we have no idea how you haven’t witnessed this. Even Maia has seen it at Taki’s,” Izzy continued.

“How does this end?” Clary asked them. Jace chuckled, “Usually ends with them trying to prove the other is prettier by Magnus creating a portal and falling into bed. Alec comes to the Institute the next day looking like the cat ate the canary.”

“But now, we have a demon horde to find and the Institute is on high alert with all hands, on deck so they can’t have their weird ‘you’re more gorgeous’ sex, so they’re angry and sexually frustrated at the same time,” Izzy finished.

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous,” Clary said, moving forward to talk to the husbands. “Hey guys, are we making any progress?”

Alec looked up at Clary and scowled, “Maybe you should ask the most gorgeous man in the room.”

Magnus looked up, “She _is_ , Alexander. Maybe you should answer her.”

Alec straightened out, “You know what, we both know who’s the more attractive one here, so why don’t you just accept it?”

“I do accept that you’re indefinitely more attractive, Alexander. It’s you that has the problem of not seeing the facts. Love has made you blind,” Magnus argued.

Clary turned to face Jace and Izzy, “Are they serious?”

“Very,” Izzy mouthed as the married couple continued to squabble.

Jace interrupted them, “You know, I’m kinda hurt that I’m not even in running for most gorgeous.”

“Shut up, Jace,” Alec and Magnus said, in sync. “Wow, so much hostility,” Jace replied, chuckling.

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned back to Alec, “Maybe you don’t remember all the Seelies that were checking you out when we were in Pandemonium!”

“They were sizing me up to see if I was competition to get to you, you, gorgeous idiot,” Alec yelled at him.

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty. Can we please concentrate on the matter at hand?” Clary interjected.

“I would like nothing more. If only Magnus could concede for once in his life,” Alec picked up arguing again.

“ _Me_? I’ve provided clear arguments as to why you are the most handsome, my stupid light of my life. You just choose to stay in denial for reasons I do not understand.”

“Your arguments are clearly flawed, Magnus. I guess beauty does come without brains, my darling.”

Magnus stalked over to Alec and grabbed him close by his lapels, “Why don’t you fucking prove it to me,” he stated.

Alec looked at him with determination, grabbing his hands and moving in the direction of Jace’s room.

Jace looked horrified, “Guys, that’s my room,” he whispered to Izzy and Clary.

“It’s being utilised for a good purpose,” Clary smirked.

Jace groaned, “Why did we have to give away Alec’s old room to someone else?”

00000000000

5.

“Magnus, I told you I’m sorry,” Alec cried, going behind a very upset Magnus. “Like you said—never mind, I can’t even say it,” Magnus sniffled in disdain.

“Baby, I didn’t mean to, you know that,” Alec tried assuaging Magnus.

“What the hell is going on here? What did Mr. Lightwood-Bane do?” Evelyn asked, recent transfer to the New York Institute.

“You didn’t mean to? How could you accidentally say something like that, Alec?” Magnus yelled at him.

“Alec?” Alec whimpered quietly. Evelyn looked at Andrew worriedly, “Did he say the wrong name in bed or something?”

Underhill rolled his eyes at her, “Alec cheating on Magnus would mean that the world is ending and Angels are descending to earth.”

“I don’t know, what else could cause such a reaction? He clearly said something he wasn’t meant to,” Evelyn persisted.

“You don’t know them. Just last week they were arguing over who had more soulful eyes and yesterday they were in a disagreement about who could turn the other on more,” Underhill explained.

“What I would give to have fights like that with someone.”

“Tell me about it. Lorenzo and I are in love and all but I don’t think anyone can come close to what Alec and Magnus have.”

“I’m sorry, Alexander, that was too far, but I still can’t believe you would say something like that,” Magnus took back his words.

Alec’s strained smile grew, “I know, baby. I’m so sorry, I swear. What can I do to make this up to you?” he asked, pulling Magnus closer to him.

“Promise me you’ll never tell me ‘I love you too,’ again,” Magnus replied.

“I promise, my heart, I promise. I was just having so much work. It’s not an excuse, I’m so sorry,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ face in his hands and pressing kisses all over his face.

“I’m sorry, am I missing something here?” Evelyn asked Underhill. Underhill nodded, “Usually, Alec never replies with a plain ‘I love you too.’”

“And I’m so sorry for calling you, Alec, my darling. It was such a low blow,” Magnus apologised.

“No, you were right, I deserved it,” Alec replied.

“Magnus has always called Alec, Alexander. It’s their thing. Alec hates it when anyone else does it and Magnus only uses ‘Alec’ when he really angry or annoyed with him,” Underhill explained before Evelyn could open her mouth.

“No, you didn’t, husband. How about I take you home and we can cuddle all night?” Magnus asked, kissing Alec deeply.

“Lead the way, my love,” Alec whispered. Magnus grinned and open a portal, stepping through it with Alec following behind him.

“They’re so in love that you want to kill someone, right?” Andrew asked.

“I don’t know how you put that into words, but that’s exactly how I feel,” Evelyn answered.

00000000000000000

+1

“Alec, you promised me you’d be more careful. Magnus is so close to figuring it out,” Catarina told him.

“I know, Cat. But I need to do this. I can’t wait any longer,” Alec reasoned with her.

“I know, Alec, I understand. I’ll try to do some damage control. Maybe stall Magnus, but I don’t know how long I can hold him off,” Catarina told him.

“Hold me off of what? Finding out that my husband has been sneaking out with some other warlock?” Magnus asked, furious, walking into the room.

Catarina and Alec spun to face him. “Magnus, it’s not what you think,” Catarina tried to placate him.

Magnus raised a hand to silence Catarina, “I want to hear it from him,” he said pointing at Alec.

Alec visibly swallowed, “What do you want to know?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, “What do _I_ want to know? Oh, I don’t know, maybe I want to know why my _husband_ has been lying to me for weeks, why he’s been sneaking around behind my back and why he was holding some _warlock’s_ hands!”

“Magnus,” Alec hesitated, “Baby, you have to trust me, I can’t tell you yet.”

“Tell me what, Alec? That you’re breaking our marriage, that you’ve gotten bored of this? Ten years, Alec! What the fuck happened?” Magnus fumed.

“No, Magnus, I would never,” Alec tried, surging forward to hold Magnus. Magnus stepped back, fury in his eyes, “Don’t touch me. I know what I saw,” his eyes filled with unshed tears, his heart, breaking, his tongue, heavy.

“And you, you were trying to _cover_ for him?” Magnus turned his inquisition to Caterina. “Magnus, it’s not what you think. Alec is _not_ cheating on you,” she tried to explain.

“Then how do you explain the sneaking out, the lying, the texts about how sore they were after a very ‘productive night’?” Magnus spat out.

“You looked through my texts?” Alec asked him, incredulous, “Is that how much you trust me?”

“Don’t you dare talk about trust! Those messages popped up when you were in the shower and I thought it was Clave business. After everything I’ve told you about Camille, I didn’t expect you of all people to follow in her footsteps,” Magnus spat out, fury shaking in his very voice.

“Don’t compare me to that monster,” Alec whispered. “YOU CHEATED ON ME!” Magnus yelled at him. “I WOULD NEVER!” Alec yelled back.

“Then what the fuck, Alec! Then what other fucking explanation do you have for what has been going on?” Magnus asked, voice quivering, holding back tears, trying to remain strong.

Caterina stayed in the background. This was for Magnus and Alec to work out. She’d been begging Alec to tell Magnus for months now, but Alec stayed stubborn.

“I can’t tell you. You have to trust me, Magnus.”

“At least Camille was honest with me when she did it,” Magnus hurled at him.

“I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU! I LOVE YOU” Alec burst out. “Then tell me the truth, Alexander. Or you can consider this marriage over,” Magnus laid out, coldly.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, shivers going through his body. “Tell. Me.” Magnus enunciated.

“I was trying to find a way for me to become immortal,” Alec blurted out. “What?” Magnus did a double take.

“You refuse to talk about our future, Magnus. There’s only so much I can do, living in the moment. I went to Caterina for help and she pointed me to this ancient warlock who was already looking for a way to immortality for his lover,” Alec explained.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this? You didn’t think it would concern me? Alexander, immortality is a curse. It’s nothing fun or light. I will not allow you to do this,” Magnus stated.

“I wanted to tell you after we’d found a concrete way. This isn’t your decision to make, Magnus, it’s mine,” Alec retorted.

“Did you find a way?” Magnus asked, softly. Alec took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to Magnus, “This has been sitting in my pocket for over a week now. What you saw yesterday was me showing him solidarity in his way of celebration because he’d given it to his girlfriend and it worked.”

“Over a week? Then why didn’t you tell me,” Magnus asked, after skimming through the contents of the paper. “I don’t know,” Alec whispered, taking the paper back from him and securing it back in his pocket.

“Alexander,” Magnus pleaded. “I was scared.” Alec’s voice was small.

“Scared of?” Magnus prodded. “Scared that you wouldn’t want me,” Alec whispered. “That I wouldn’t want you to be immortal?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head no, “Scared that you wouldn’t want me forever,” Alec replied, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Magnus. “I’ve been holding on to it for so long because I couldn’t bear to hear that answer.”

“Is that what you think? That I wouldn’t want you to be by my side forever?” Magnus asked him, moving close, cupping a cheek in his palm. Alec nuzzled into Magnus’ palm, wetting it with his tears.

“I know you love me, but this isn’t what you signed up for. You signed up for maybe 40 years, max, 50 if we’re lucky and I understand that. I just wasn’t ready to hear it yet,” Alec answered.

“And now?” Magnus asked.

“Now I have no choice. So just tell me, please,” Alec choked out, more tears falling down his cheeks as he faced away from Magnus.

“Alexander, I can’t ask you to choose immortality for me. You will see everyone die. Your sister, Max, Jace,” Magnus explained, gently.

“That’s not what I asked. And I’ve made my peace with all this. We’re shadowhunters. We’re more likely to die tomorrow than getting old and die. Hell, I saw Max on his death bed when we were fighting Johnathan and he was only 10 then,” Alec answered, “If you don’t want this, then that will be fine. We could go on as if nothing happened, I’ll throw away this scroll and stay with you as long as you’ll have me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his voice shaking at the confession. “You know I love you,” he said taking Alec’s face in his palms. Alec smiled bitterly, “Just not for forever.”

“No, of course not, Alexander. I will love you for as long as you live and after that until my memories fade and I turn to dust. But I can’t ask you to do this. This will change your entire world—” “ _You_ are my world,” Alec cut him off, “I walked through Edom for you, Magnus. I was ready to stay there too. As long as you’re with me, it’ll be enough. _You_ are _always_ enough,” Alec insisted.

Magnus sobbed and launched himself forward, kissing Alec fiercely, both of them, crying as they held each other tightly and kissed, tasting their tears on their tongues. They could feel the hope of a new tomorrow, the bitterness of an end and the promise of together in those droplets of liquid emotion.

Magnus pulled back to look into Alec’s tear-stricken face, “Alexander, if you decide to do this, for yourself, I promise you, I will love you till the last breath in my body fades and then I will wait where ever my soul goes for you to join me,” Magnus declared.

“I love you,” Alec said, the words holding so much emotion and hope.

“I love you too, my angel,” Magnus’ eyes shined with pain and joy. Pain in seeing Alec having to lose his mortal loved ones and join in having the opportunity to spend the rest of forever with the only man that had ever made his life worth living, the only one who’d loved him wholly and unrelentingly, the one who’d literally changed the world for him.

“Take us home, darling,” Alec whispered, placing a kiss on his eye. Magnus gave him a wet smile as he opened a portal and pulled him in.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked that! Go check out my reincarnation fic, One More Shot and gimme suggestions. I'm in a bit of a rut with that fic.  
> Leave kudos and comments, they power me up


End file.
